Sepid
(The Despoiler of War) ''(CR14) Large Outsider (Div, Evil, Extraplanar) '''Initiative': +9 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, see in darkness, Perception +21 Speed: 40ft ACs: KAC: 32 EAC: 30 CMan: 40 (+5 Dex, +17/15 Natural armor) HP: 253 DR: 10 / Cold Iron and Good; Immune 'Fire, Poison; '''Resist '''Acid 10, Electricity 10; ' SR '''25 '''Defensive ability: '''Deflect Rays '''Fort: +13 Ref: +16 Will: +15 Attack (melee): Sepid Reaping Blade +26 (5D8 + 21 Kinetic (Slashing), Severe Wound, Block) OR 2 Claws +24 (3D6 + 7 Kinetic (Slashing), Bleed 1D6) Attack '(Ranged): Sepid Reaper Rifle +24 (6D10 + 14 Energy (Acid + Sonic), 120ft, Knockdown, Penetrating, Automatic) '''Special Attack: '''Rain of Debris '''Spell-like abilities: '(CL 15th, Concentration +21) At will -- Share Language Deeper Darkness Teleport (Self and 50 pounds of materials) Nondetection Speak with Dead 3/day -- Blindness/Deafness (DC18) Flight (Tier 3) Ice Storm Invisibility Touch of Idiocy (+21 touch attack) Scorching Ray (3 rays, +20 Ranged attack, 4D6 + 14 Energy (Fire)) True Strike (+20 to next attack roll) 1/day -- Animate Dead (Ghouls favoured) Baleful Polymorph (DC 21) Bestow Curse (DC 20) Break Enchantment (Check is at +15) Create Undead (Ghast favoured) Disintegrate (DC 22) Enervation (+21 Ranged attack, 2 Negative levels) Explosive Blast (DC 19) Hold Monster (DC 21) True Seeing Summon (Level 4, 1 Ghawwas or 1 Shira 40%) STR +7 DEX +5 CON +8 INT +4 WIS +4 CHA +6 '''Feats: Weapon Focus + Versatile Focus, Improved Critical, Deflect Projectiles, Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Deadly Aim (-2 to hit, +7 damage) Skill: '''Athletics +24, Acrobatics +22, Bluff +23, Culture +21, Engineering +21, Intimidate +23, Mysticism +21, Perception +21, Sense Motive +21, Stealth +22 ''Special Abilities'' 'Deflect Rays '(Su): Once per round, as a Reaction, a sepid can use Deflect Projectiles against any Energy attack that would affect it, even if he doesn't have a weapon that could deflect such an attack. This reaction doesn't cost any Resolve points. 'Rain of Debris '(Su): Three times per day, as a Standard Action, a sepid can draw upon the nearby debris, rocks, shrapnel, driftwood and other loose material, creating a 10 foot-high and 40 foot-wide zone of destruction around the creature. All creatures within the area of effect take 15D6 points of Bashing damage unless they succeed a Reflex DC 25 save, which halves the damage taken. This attack does not harm the sepid and counts as Evil to bypass damage reduction. The save DC is Constitution-based. Description When the Div go to war, it is the sepid who lead the way. Living to spread fear, slaughter and destruction, the sepid is a disturbing sight whenever they appear on a colony or a spaceship. They will actively foster rebellions against the local government, look for heroes and champions to slay, infiltrate a regiment to destroy the bonds of trust between soldiers before destroying them. Anything which could give hope to the common man is fair game for a sepid warrior. Armed with their mighty reaper weapons, built in the depths of the Underworld under the guidance of Ahriman himself, sepid stand close to 13 feet tall and weight more then half a ton. While they look humanoid in general, they have no hair, large horns on their head along with tiny spikes all over their body, which is covered with the bare minimum of armour to make them look presentable. The arrival of a sepid on a newly formed colony can spell the doom of the new settlement, while a long-standing nation with the tiniest bit of political unrest will turn to civil war by their mere presence. As with all div, sepid suffer a major flaw, in this case, they are completely unable to tell the truth. Every word they say is twisted and they will always do the opposite of what they claim, which might lead some negotiators down some very dark paths. A simple "Do not worry, I will not destroy your outpost" has spelled the doom of many a commander when spoken by a vile sepid. Tactics Schemes and unhanded tricks are not what sepid are known for. While they will foment rebellions against rightful rulers or mutinies on warships, they will lead their forces from the front, their mighty reapers in hand, hacking foes to pieces with glee in their eyes. They will generally first prevent ranged attackers and firing lines from forming using Deeper Darkness, then assault the strongest opponents with what they would be weakest against, either keeping strong melee combatant at range or rushing a tactical operator with his sniper rifle. If a spellcaster becomes too much of a threat, they will teleport next to them then use Touch of Idiocy ''to render them useless, before moving away and going back to attacking physical attackers. The sepid also has a number of utility attack spells at his disposal and will use them liberally to weaken his foes as much as possible, using ''Baleful Polymorph ''and ''Disintegrate ''as soon as it can to take out dangerous foes. Even invisibility and illusion magic is not much of a protection against an enraged sepid, who will use ''True Seeing to locate the hidden foes and make sure they pay the price for their insolence. While sepid might rile up a group of crewmen against their captain, they also have the nefarious ability to raise undead creatures, which they do with glee whenever they trap a lone soldier or officer, and take great pleasure in using Create Undead on fallen genies to create Ghuls. Brilliant tacticians even though they are also brutal and sadistic, sepid will lead his forces in battle from the front and support them the best it can, leaving as little as possible to chance. Their greatest pleasure after a good battle is to turn enemy leaders into pawns with its foul magic. Sepid Reaping Blade Sepids are armed by Ahriman himself, who carefully crafts the reaper weapons they wield to the exact specifications of his elite warriors. At first, a sepid has to master the art of the Reaping Blade, a curved sabre of monumental size and strength, which can easily rip the head clean off a foe in a single, flowing motion. A mortal who would get his hands on such a weapon would be ill-advised to use it without proper safety precautions. Without any modifications, the Reaping Blade gives a -4 penalty to all attack rolls and is considered Unwieldy. Also, every time one kills a foe with this weapon, the user must make a Will DC (15 + CR of the creature killed) save, or gain the compulsion to kill even more foes. If the compulsion becomes too strong, the user will start attacking his friends, leaving him a murderous madman. The first thing that needs to be done, in this case, is to purify the weapon. To do so requires at least 25,000 credits worth of holy materials and a ritual which takes 24 hours, at the end which you can perform a Mysticism DC 34 check. At this point, the Reaping blade no longer forces Will saves to its user. To make it properly usable by a normal humanoid is much simpler, requiring an Engineering or Mysticism DC 29 check, after which the hit penalty is removed, so is the Unwieldy trait. A Reaping Blade can further be upgraded at Item level 17 and 20, requiring an Engineering or Mysticism DC (15 + New Item level) check, alongside 350,000 credits and 650,000 credits. It is important to note that Ahriman does not like these weapons falling into the wrong hands, and will often send extermination squads to recover them. '''Basic item: Two-handed melee weapon. Item Level: 14 Bulk: 2 Melee Damage: '5D8 Kinetic (Slashing); Crit Effect: Severe Wound; Trait: Block, Analog ''Increase: Every 3 levels (Item level 17, 20) 'Melee Damage: '+4D8 Kinetic (Slashing); Level 17: Ignore 5 points of DR; Level 20: Ignore +5 points of DR (total 10) Sepid Reaper Rifle As Ahriman saw his soldiers facing the forces of reality, armed with the latest technology in terms of firearms, he realized he needed to further arm his troops. While many of the weaker Div are given weapons which mimics the weapons of the sentient beings, like the Paraika's laser pistol, he decided his champions, the sepid, would need a weapon much more threatening. So was born the Reaper Rifle, which feeds directly into the soul of the sepid to fire bursts of sonic energy which melts away at their foes. Mortals would be ill-advised to use such a weapon, obviously, but any military commander can realise the potential of such a weapon. The Reaper Rifle cannot be used as is and needs to be modified to be employed as its power source is supernatural. As with the Reaping Blade, the Reaper Rifle is dangerous for the soul of someone who would wish to use it. Every time one kills a foe with this weapon, the user must make a Will DC (15 + CR of the creature killed) save, or gain the compulsion to kill even more foes. If the compulsion becomes too strong, the user will start attacking his friends, leaving him a murderous madman. In order to properly use this powerful weapon, one must convert it to be able to take a Standard Battery Pack. This requires an Engineering DC 29 check after which the weapon can be used. It requires 5 full charges of a battery to fire this weapon once. The weapon also needs to be purified for use by a mortal. To do so requires at least 25,000 credits worth of holy materials and a ritual which takes 24 hours, at the end which you can perform a Mysticism DC 34 check. At this point, the Reaper rifle no longer forces Will saves to its user. This weapon is cumbersome, and counts as a Heavy Weapon. A Reaper Rifle can further be upgraded at Item level 17 and 20, requiring an Engineering DC (15 + New Item level) check, alongside 425,000 credits and 725,000 credits. It is important to note that Ahriman does not like these weapons falling into the wrong hands, and will often send extermination squads to recover them. '''Basic item: Heavy Weapon. Item Level: 14 Bulk: 2 'Ranged damage: '''6D10 Energy (Acid + Sonic); Range 120ft; Standard Battery Pack / 5 uses; Critical Effect: Knockdown; Traits: Automatic, Penetrating. ''Increase: ''Every 3 levels (Item level 17 and 20) '''Ranged damage: '+3D10 Energy (Acid + Sonic); Range +20ft; +1 uses; Item level 17: Ignores 5 points of DR; Item level 20: Ignores +5 points of DR (Total 10 points)Category:Div Category:Supernatural Category:Monster